E se vc não Lembrar
by MiissyCullen
Summary: E se Jacob não tivesse conseguido chegar a tempo de impedir Bella de pular do penhasco? E se Bella tivesse escolhido a morte? Como Edward conviveria com esse fato por toda a eternidade... E Se Carlisle tomasse uma decisão extrema para que Edward não se destruísse indo a Volterra. E se 50 anos depois Bella voltasse no corpo de uma jovem desconhecida numa Outra cidade, num outro
1. Chapter 1

Capt 1.

**O Fim de tudo...**

**Edward Povs**

**´´Não, Bella, Não´´**

Eu havia implorado para que ela não se jogasse daquele penhasco, eu podia ver o mar  
tragando-a através da mente de Alice, e nesse momento eu me sentia como o ser mas  
impotente da terra, eu nada podia fazer para impedi-la.  
Alice delirava com a visão de Bella se afogando, Jasper e os outros tentavam compreender o que estava acontecendo.  
E eu a quilômetros de distância, assistia desolado a morte da minha Bella.  
A última coisa que eu ouvira fora ´´ Adeus , Eu te amo´´...  
Ela havia se matado e por minha culpa, ao invez de salva-la, eu a havia matado.  
Então um último suspiro de esperança, Jacob corria em direção ao mar, em direção  
Ao seu corpo inerte que flutuava na superfície agora, sem vida, completamente imóvel.  
- Bella! Jacob gritava desesperado...  
Ele a pegou no colo e saiu da água colocando-a na areia, enquanto tentava reanima-la, mas eu sabia que era tarde demais, eu havia perdido minha Bella para toda a eternidade.  
- Jacob como ela está? Perguntou Sam.  
- Ela está morta, Sam, Bella morreu... Jacob disse enquanto as lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto.  
Eu estava de joelhos em uma colina em Vancouver, quando soltei o maior uivo que alguém poderia soltar, acho que todos ouviram meu grito de dor...  
- NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Foi tudo que eu consegui gritar  
Eu podia começar a sentir toda a dor me cortando em milhões de pedaços, era como  
Se a dor da transformação fosse redobrada a milhões de vezes, o vazio começava a invadir meu peito novamente, era como se todos aqueles anos a espera dela, voltassem a tona, era como se meu coração morto, voltasse a parar de novo.  
Naquele momento tudo que eu desejava era que aquela dor parasse, era que ela se dissipasse, e que eu acordasse daquele pesadelo , porque era isso, só podia ser um pesadelo, era como se eu estivesse preso num daqueles pesadelos que você tenta sair, mas não consegue.  
Naquele segundo meu celular tocou, eu já sabia que era Alice e que ela pediria que eu  
Voltasse a Forks para me dar a pior notícia de toda a minha eternidade, mal sabia ela que eu havia acompanhado tudo através de sua visão.  
Atendi ao telefone sem disfarçar o desespero em minha voz, então Alice disse em meio a soluços:  
- Edward preciso que volte a Forks...  
- Alice, eu vi tudo, não precisa mentir para me poupar... Eu respondi seco enquanto a amargura e a dor transpareciam em minha voz.  
- Oh, Edward, eu sinto muito... Alice respondeu tentando me confortar, mas naquele momento nada poderia fazer isso.  
- Estou partindo agora, voltando a Forks... Eu respondi enquanto entrava no Volvo, e dirigia em direção a Forks.  
Eu desliguei o telefone e me concentrei na estrada, ou pelo menos tentei, mas tudo que eu conseguia ver a minha frente eram os olhos chocolates de Bella perdidos quando eu disse friamente: ´´ Será como se eu nunca tivesse existido´´...  
Mas ao invez de fazê-la feliz, eu a havia condenado a morte, a culpa tomava cada pedaço do meu corpo, era como se eu fosse uma bomba de culpa preste a explodir.  
A última vez que eu havia olhado o velocímetro, ele estava em 190km/hrs, meus dedos frios estavam grudados no volante, enquanto eu olhava para a foto que estava colada no vidro, nela Bella sorria alegremente ao meu lado.  
"Estúpido" Pensei comigo mesmo...  
Talvez ficar ao lado dela tivesse sido a decisão melhor a ter sido tomada, pelo menos ela estaria viva agora, mas era tarde demais...


	2. Capt 2- Enterro - Edward Povs

O céu de Forks estava escuro naquela manhã, eu havia acabado de chegar a cidade, que parecia uma pequena cidade fantasma, naquela manhã não havia ninguém pelas ruas de Forks, provavelmente todos estavam no cemitério.  
Fui direto a casa de Charlie, a casa estava acesa, e podia-se ouvir vários corações batendo lá dentro, desci do Volvo, em meio a chuva que caia, e fui me aproximando  
" Eu sinto muito" ...Disse uma mulher que eu não conhecia a voz...  
Então em meio a toda aquela confusão de choros, e palavras de conforto, eu consegui reconhecer um choro, era Renee, ela estava inconsolável...  
" Sentiremos sua falta, minha pequena" – Reconheci a voz de Phil...  
Eu me recusava a acreditar, mas eu sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo, eu tinha certeza absoluta de que o que eu vira na visão de Alice, não era mas um fato louco que poderia ser evitado, era a realidade, e por mas dura que ela fosse, eu precisava encara-la,  
Nos havíamos perdido a nossa tão querida Bella...  
Não pude continuar, eu não teria coragem para encará-los agora, e além do, mas Jacob estava lá dentro, e ele concerteza me culpava pela morte dela, e ele tinha toda razão, sim a culpa era minha, única e exclusivamente minha.  
Eu corri em direção a clareira, sentindo o vento cortar meu rosto, enquanto os soluços não cessavam, enquanto todo o meu corpo parecia tremer, e a dor me destruía por dentro;  
Em meio a clareira exatamente aonde eu a havia deixado, eu desabei, cai como se fosse um muro sendo demolido, e minha única vontade naquele momento era partir junto dela.  
Esperei com que todos saíssem da casa de Charlie em direção ao velório, e voltei entrando em seu quarto, tudo estava como da última vez em que eu a vi dormindo, me sentei na cama, me deixando impregnar por todo aquele cheiro delicioso dela, que estava por todos os cantos, fechei meus olhos enquanto segurava uma blusa dela em minhas mãos gélidas, e me deixei perde-me em todas as lembranças, me recordei da primeira vez em que a vi, do seu sorriso, enfim fiquei completamente perdido em meio a todas as lembranças, quando senti alguém se aproximando, logo reconheci como sendo Alice, ela entrou pela janela, e parou a minha frente sentando-se na cama.  
- Edward venha, vamos ao enterro... Ela disse  
- Não, eu não posso me despedir dela... Eu respondi  
- Você não acha que ela gostaria que você estivesse lá... Alice retrucou  
- Acho que não, será que você não entende Alice, ela se matou por minha causa, porque eu a deixei. Eu resmunguei enquanto os soluços me interrompiam.  
Se vampiros pudessem derramar lágrimas, concerteza Forks estaria encoberta agora por um oceano de lágrimas.  
- Venha, vou te levar lá mesmo que seja a força... Alice disse num tom cruel.  
- Mas porque ? Eu disse indignado.  
- Por dois motivos, um você precisa se despedir dela, e dois você tem que encarar o que causou... Alice fora cruel agora.  
- Vamos...Eu respondi enquanto me levantava saindo pela janela logo atrás dela.  
Entrei no Volvo, e encarei mas uma vez a foto no vidro, Alice também a viu, e naquele momento deixou todos os soluços escaparem, era como se uma força me guiasse até o cemitério, pois eu não estava mas ali naquele momento.  
Da entrada podia-se ver a aglomeração de pessoas espalhadas por todo o cemitério,  
Me aproximei mas um pouco, e então pude vê-los todos diante do caixão negro, aonde ela jazia, todos estavam desolados, Renee, Phil e Charlie se abraçavam, Jacob estava agarrado no caixão.  
Naquele momento toda minha família havia acabado de chegar ao cemitério, Carlisle e Esme carregavam uma coroa de flores, eles passaram direto por nós, pois sabiam que eu não ousaria a me aproximar, todos os olhares se voltaram a eles, quando se aproximaram, mas apesar de alguns que os culpavam, Charlie, Renne e Phil receberam os cumprimentos, Charlie até abraçou Carlisle.  
Esme olhava para o caixão desolada, enquanto eu tentava me manter afastado, Charlie então se virou para Carlisle e perguntou:  
- E Alice aonde ela está?  
- Creio que está a caminho... Carlisle respondeu solidario.  
- Vá Alice, eles te esperam. Eu disse a ela me virando.  
- Você não vem? Ela perguntou  
- Alice, concerteza todos que estão ali me odeiam. Eu respondi  
- Não, Edward não te odeiam... Alice respondeu  
- Eu sei que odeiam eu posso sentir isso. Eu respondi.  
- Então eu vou até lá. Alice respondeu enquanto dava as mãos a Jasper que chegava agora junto de Emmet e Rosalie, até Rosalie que não gostava dela, estava desolada.  
Todos me observaram ao passarem por mim, mas sabiam que eu não me aproximaria agora, mas o desejo de vê-la me invadia por completo, era mas forte do que qualquer coisa que eu pudesse lutar.  
Me aproximei vagarosamente enquanto toda a confusão se dispersava em direção do túmulo aonde ela seria enterrada, Carlisle vira que eu estava entrando na pequena sala aonde Bella estava sendo velada, e distraiu todos a sua volta, naquele segundo eu pude sentir a dor queimar por todo o meu corpo, e lá estava ela serena, tranqüila, como se estivesse finalmente em paz.  
Estiquei minhas mãos para toca-la, mas então um cheiro desagradável invadiu minhas narinas, me virei e me deparei com Jacob Black, ele me encarava com os olhos repletos de ódio, de raiva e acusações.  
- Veja o que você fez! Ele gritou  
- Jacob por favor isso não é hora, e nem lugar... Eu respondi sabendo que tudo que ele fosse dizer seria a verdade.  
- Deixe eu me despedir dela... Eu pedi quase que implorando a ele.  
- Não sei como ousa aparecer aqui, sabendo que tudo isso é culpa sua. Jacob retrucou  
- Eu te peço deixe eu me despedir dela.. Pedi novamente.  
- Só vou deixa-lo porque sei que era isso que Bella queria, que você voltasse, pena que tenha voltado tarde demais. Jacob disse se retirando.  
Então voltei a encara-la, e ela parecia um anjo caído descansando sobre o véu da morte,  
Toquei seu rosto que apesar da morte, ainda tinha o rosado nas bochechas, quando como ela ficava encabulada, passei meus dedos em seus cabelos, enroscando-os e por fim quando a dor já não era mas suportável nem mesmo para mim, um imortal, a beijei, mas dessa vez eu não sentira mas o calor que emanava dela, seus lábios estavam frios , gélidos como minha pele.  
Notei então que a multidão se voltava provavelmente para busca-la, então tratei de desaparecer dali , me escondi em uma arvore próxima da onde eu poderia acompanhar o enterro sem que ninguém alem da minha família soubessem da minha presença.  
Ver o caixão descendo em direção a terra, era mas doloroso do que eu podia suportar, então corri em direção a floresta novamente, e voltei a clareira aonde eu me sentei na beira do lago e voltei a me perder nas lembranças, e então a chuva que pesava no céu desabou, era como se todas as lagrimas presas na minha garganta estivessem sendo derramadas agora.


	3. Chapter 3

A morte de Bella havia ferido a todos nós, mas nada era comparado ao que havia feito a Edward, toda a culpa, toda a dor o haviam destruído.  
E parecia que a cada dia, a cada mês, a cada ano, o destruía mas , e mas, era como se ele estivesse morrendo aos poucos diante de nossos olhos, primeiro ele deixara de tocar piano, depois deixara de caçar com freqüência, ainda se alimentava, mas apenas com o que trazíamos para casa, Carlisle era obrigado a fazer transfusões diárias para que ele continuasse vivo.  
Não demorou muito para que se virasse contra nós, já não trocava mas uma palavra com nenhum de nos, vivia trancado em seu quarto, agarrado com as fotos, musicas, e roupas dela que ele havia roubado de seu armário.  
A cada ano que se passava toda a dor, toda a culpa, todo o sofrimento se tornava visível em seu rosto, ele havia se fechado em um mundo de recordações, nos o havíamos perdido, assim como perdemos nossa amada Bella.  
Ele se culpava tanto que acreditava que o seu castigo seria conviver eternamente com toda a dor e culpa, e cercado por todas as lembranças.  
Seu coração havia se fechado na dor da solidão e da saudade, e tudo que permanecia aprisionado la dentro, era o amor que ele sentia por Bella.  
E eu não podia deixar de sofrer por saber que ela jamais voltaria para faze-lo despertar daquele pesadelo, pois ele era real.  
Conforme o tempo foi passando precisamos nos mudar de Forks, mas fora quase que impossível arrancar Edward de lá, ele queira permanecer perto de todos os lugares em que estivera com ela.  
Nossa vida fora mudando conforme os anos, mas a única coisa que permanecia como um quadro na parede, era Edward preso a lembrança de Isabella Swan.


	4. Chapter 4

Hoje completavam exatos 50 anos que ela havia partido, cinqüenta anos que eu havia deixado-a partir, e apesar de todos os anos, a lembrança de seu cheiro, e de seus olhos cor de chocolate, ainda eram vividas em minha mente.  
Por todos esses anos não houvera um dia em que eu não pensasse nela, em que eu não me perdesse em todas as recordações, em que eu não gritasse de dor.  
Toda a eternidade agora para mim, parecia muito coisa sem ela.  
Havíamos acabado de nos mudar novamente, agora para uma pequena cidade chamada  
Corks, na Irlanda, e tudo era tão parecido com Forks, ate mesmo o nome, que era como se eu estivesse vivendo todo aquele inferno novamente.  
Mas nada poderia ser mas devastador que a morte de Bella, nada mas me impressionava, era apenas mas uma cidade chata, com seus humanos cansativos.  
Carlisle havia aceitado a oportunidade de dirigir um centro medico, no centro da cidade,  
Esme havia exagerado dessa vez, eles compraram uma casa imensa, de dois andares, ela era realmente linda demais, e distante da cidade, alias distante de tudo.  
Para minha surpresa na tentativa de me animar, Carlisle pegou pesado, comprando uma  
Harley Davidson e um Lexus prata como o Volvo, só que dez vezes mas bonito e mas potente, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele conseguira arrancar um sorriso dos meus lábios, eu parecia um menino perdido no meio dos brinquedos novos.  
- Uau! Exclamei...  
- Pensei que talvez isso fosse bom para você começar de novo...Carlisle disse feliz vendo que eu estava sorrindo  
- Poxa pai, eu também vou ficar super triste... Emmet disse debochando...  
- Pode deixar no mês que vem eu compro um jipe novo pra você... Carlisle respondeu  
- Bom pelo menos agora Edward voltou a sorrir... Alice respondeu saltitante.  
- Realmente Edward você vai manter muito a nossa discrição chegando nesse carro.. Rosalie disse sarcástica...  
- Não, eu não pretendo ir ao colégio com ele, e sim com a Harley... Eu respondi  
- Ah sim, que perfeito um vampiro bad boy agora...Rosalie disse debochando  
Todos caíram na gargalhada naquele momento...  
- È podemos dizer que estou a disposto a encarar essa cidadezinha... Eu disse tentando me mostrar animado, e realmente em muitos anos eu estava animado.


	5. Capt 5- Deja Vu - Lucy Povs

Eu estava deitada em minha cama, mas uma vez tendo aquele pesadelo angustiante, eu revirava  
mas não conseguia acordar.  
´´Éu estava na beira de um penhasco profundo, o vento batia em meu rosto cortando minha pele,  
e uma voz, uma doce voz invadia minha mente e dizia num tom de desespero:

´´ Não, Bella, Não faça isso´´...A voz pedia insecantemente

Mas porque a voz insistia em me chamar de Bella, esse não era o meu nome, mas eu tinha certeza  
de que a garota no penhasco era eu.  
Então a voz aveludada voltava a sussurrar em minha mente enquanto eu encarava o mar batendo  
nas pedras lá embaixo.  
´´ Isso é imprudente, infantil e idiota, Bella´´  
Eu tentava responder mas a minha voz parecia ter sumido, e eu apenas continuava ali na beira daquele  
penhasco..  
A voz em minha cabeça ainda soava a cada passo que eu dava em direção ao precípico que se estendia  
a minha frente, ecos macios de veludo.  
Enfim eu estava na beira do penhasco, e inclinava meu corpo para frente respirando fundo, e encarando o mar  
revolto quebrando nas pedras.  
´´ Então você quer mesmo se matar?, È disso que se trata?´´ A voz voltava a falar mas dessa vez num tom furioso.  
Eu sorria como se aquelas palavras fossem de alguma forma um incentivo, algo que me forçava a continuar, fechei  
meus olhos e foi como se o vento me jogasse do alto daquele penhasco, eu podia sentir o mar se aproximando.  
´´ Não, Bella, Não´´ A voz gritava agora...  
Mas aquela voz era como se fosse uma droga, tudo que eu queria era continua-la ouvindo...  
E então meu corpo se encontrou com o mar gelado, eu me debatia tentando voltar a superficie, mas  
não conseguia encontrar o caminho de volta, então depois de muito lutar, eu desistia, eu podia começar  
a sentir a água negra me puxando para o fundo, e dessa vez eu não resistiria, meus pulmões queimavam  
em busca do ar, minhas pernas estavam congeladas e todo o meu corpo tremia numa dor incontrolável.  
´´ Não ouse desistir´´ A voz pedia chorosa.  
Mas eu já havia me entregado, toda a dor que eu sentia desaparecia em meio a tormenta das água,  
então antes de eu dar meu último suspiro, meu último pensamento era:  
´´ Adeus , Eu te amo´´ ´´

Em meio a lágrimas e grito apavorados eu despertei, me sentei na cama respirando fundo, como se realmente  
houvesse me afogado, aquele pesadelo me perseguia desde da minha infância, e era sempre a mesma cena,  
e quando eu acordava a dor em meu peito era indescritivel, me levantei indo na direção da janela, a abri em busca  
de algum ar, deixei que o vento entrasse cortando meu rosto, e o alívio fora imediato.  
E a voz que me perseguia no meu pesadelo era como se fosse uma velha canção conhecida, era como se ela  
já tivesse sido tocada na minha vida.  
Fui até o armário, e o abri pegando uma blusa vermelha, e uma calça jeans, joguei a muda de roupa em cima da cama,  
e peguei a toalha atrás da porta, caminhando até o banheiro, mas antes que eu entrasse no banho, minha mãe saíra do  
quarto dela, concerteza depois de ter ouvido todos os meus choros na madrugada, e meus berros pela manhã, ela estava  
preocupada, ela me olhou passando as mãos em meus cabelos.  
- Lucy teve uma noite ruim? Ela perguntou  
-Sim, novamente aquele pesadelo de sempre. Eu respondi  
- Hmm ...Ela resmungou preocupada.  
- Vou tomar um banho, mãe, daqui a pouco eu desço para tomar café. Respondi entrando no banheiro.  
Fechei a porta, e liguei o rádio que tocava uma bela canção chamada Will you remenber me , fechei os olhos  
e novamente aaqueles olhos amarelos que me perseguiam voltaram a minha mente, era como se fossem  
peças soltas de um quebra-cabeça, e eu jamais conseguiria monta-lo por completo.  
As lembranças agora já não eram mas frenquentes, o pesadelo aparecia muto raramente, mas sempre na mesma  
intensidade.  
Entrei na banheira ligando o chuveiro, me sentei na banheira, deixando com que a água quente banha-se meu corpo,  
todos os músculos do meu corpo relaxavam, enquanto a água escorria pelo meu corpo, virei a cabeça para baixo da água  
e fechei meus olhos, e mas uma vez senti aquela estranha sensação de estar me afogando, mas na verdade eram minhas  
lágrimas que desciam imundando meu rosto.  
Já haviam se passado um ano desde da morte do meu querido pai, mas a ferida ainda era recente, e a dor votla e meia  
despertava em meu peito queimando , e eu me entregava, deixava com que toda a dor tomasse conta de mim, eu ainda  
estava buscando uma forma de me livrar de toda a falta que eu sentia do meu pai.  
- Lucy, venha querida senão você vai se atrasar. Minha mãe me despertou gritando na porta do banheiro.  
- Estou indo... Respondi enquanto me levantava da banheira, fechando o chuveiro.  
Me enrolei na toalha e passei a mão no espelho embaço, encarando meu rosto inchado por todas as lágrimas  
que ainda teimavam em correr por ele, abri a torneira, e joguei água fria no rosto para que não ficasse tão  
na cara que eu estava chorando novamente, minha mãe estava superando tudo aquilo, eu não queria ser  
o motivo para ela desabar novamente.  
Fui para o meu quarto e me vesti, pegando a mochila vermelha que estava jogada no canto como sempre,  
mas antes que eu pudesse chegar a porta, tropecei no tapete caindo de bunda no chão, imediatamente  
eu comecei a rir e pensei:  
´´ Bem tipíco de você Lucy´´...  
Me levantei e desci as escadas, o dia estava nublado e prometia permanecer escondido por algum tempo,  
me sentei na mesa, enquanto minha mãe colocava o meu café, abri o jornal folheando algumas páginas,  
nada de novo, como se era de esperar, apenas a inauguração de um novo centro médico na cidade, mas  
isso concerteza não seria um grande evento, e muito menos motivo de farra.  
- Bom dia, mãe.. Eu disse depois de alguns minutos observando-a colocar o café na mesa.  
- Bom dia minha querida... Ela me respondeu entusiasmada.  
- Posso saber porque toda essa alegria ? perguntei curiosa.  
- Bom sabe o centro médico que vai inaugurar hoje na cidade, pois é eu vou trabalhar lá como  
recepcionista... Ela disse alegremente.  
- Mãe, que bom! Eu exclamei tentando parecer animada com a novidade.  
- Que foi? Ela percebera o desanimo na minha voz...  
- Nada, eu só estou um pouco cansada da noite longa.. Eu respondi  
- Tudo bem querida...Ela respondeu beijando-me a testa  
- Tenho que ir .. Eu disse pulando da cadeira ao olhar o relógio.  
Quando eu ia saindo pela porta, minha mãe começou a me gritar que nem louca  
- Lucy a chave do carro... Ela gritava balançando a chave  
Eu voltei e peguei a chave, caminhei até o new bettle vermelho estacionado na frente da casa, abri a porta  
colocando minha mochila no banco de trás pois hoje era dia de dar carona para minha melhor amiga,  
Gabriela Austin, éramos como irmãs, nos conhecíamos desde do primário, e agora cursávamos o terceiro ano  
juntas.  
Dirigi até a casa de Gaby que ficava no caminho para a escola, parei em frente a garagem buzinando como  
de costume, Gaby logo saiu pela porta saltitante como todas as manhãs, ela tinha um humor meio contagiante,  
era o tipo de garota que sempre estava de bom-humor.  
Ela entrou no carro jogando sua mochila no banco de trás, e me olhou querendo que eu percebesse alguma coisa,  
não demorei muito e tomei um grande susto ao perceber que ela estava loira...  
- O que foi que você fez? Eu exclamei assustada  
- Ue pintei o cabelo... Ela disse sorrindo  
- Vai, Tah linda... Eu disse disfarçando o riso...  
- Pode dizer, Lucy, vai ficou horrivel? Ela perguntou  
- Horrivel não, mas eu diria que essa tonalidade de loiro não combinou com você... Eu respondi  
- È por isso que eu amo você, você é tão sincera... Ela disse disfarçando o desapontamento.  
- Desculpe, não queria te magoar,só dei minha opinião. Eu pedi...  
- Oh Lucy não se preocupe, sua opinião é sempre bem-vinda. Gaby me respondeu  
- Agora vamos que estamos atrasadas... Eu disse enquanto dirigia em direção ao colégio.  
Ao chegarmos no colégio estacionamos no mesmo lugar de sempre, e pegamos nossas coisas andando em direção a porta da escola, quando de repente todos a minha volta começaram a ficarem eufóricos, mas foi quando ouvi a som inconfundível de uma Harley chegando no estacionamento, mas antes que eu pudesse avista-la, senti como se eu tivesse sido arremessada contra o chão, foi quando me dei conta de que a harley havia me acertado, mas antes que eu me espatifasse toda no chão, duas luvas de couro me seguraram, eu começava a sentir uma dor aguda e forte no meu braço esquerdo, eu tinha certeza de que ele havia sido quebrado, a dor era tanta que me entorpeceu me fazendo quase que perder os sentidos, eu ainda estava presente, quando a voz suave e doce invadiu meu ouvido, fazendo com que todo o meu corpo tremesse, eu me recusava, porém logo a memória foi mas forte, a voz familiar, como veludo, era a voz do meu pesadelo.  
Eu só podia estar enlouquecendo, concerteza eu havia batido a cabeça, eu tentava respirar, enquanto os meus cabelos tampavam minha face, mas as luvas de couro não ousaram tocar em meu rosto, nem que para me livrar dos meus cabelos que estavam me sufocando.  
- Calma, ela esta bem, acho que eu só quebrei seu braço. A voz disse tristonha.  
- Alguém já chamou o resgate? Gaby perguntava histérica...  
- Seu retardo, porque você não olhou para frente... Gaby gritava com ele furiosa.  
- Calma gente, nos chegamos... Ouvi uma voz desconhecida...  
- Concerteza era o resgate... Eu pensei...  
Em meio a toda aquela dor, pude sentir os paramedicos, e as luvas de couro me removendo do chão, me colocando dentro da ambulância.  
A voz voltou a se pronunciar e disse firmemente:  
- Leve-a para o Centro Médico, e procure pelo .  
Quando chegamos ao hospital comecei a recobrar a consciência, mas não totalmente, eu ainda apenas conseguia ouvir as coisas ao meu redor, eu estava desperta, mas eu tinha medo de que quando eu abrisse os olhos aquilo fosse apenas mas um pesadelo, de que o dono da voz não estivesse ali, e não estava...  
Eu estava presa com meu medo, quando uma voz familiar invadiu o quarto,  
- Como se sente Senhorita? A voz de homem perguntou...  
Não podia ser, eu só podia estar enlouquecendo, era como se eu estivesse tendo um deja vu com vozes que eu de certa forma achava conhecer, mas que jamais ouvira em minha vida, a não ser a voz dos meus pesadelos.


	6. Chapter 6

Eu estava voltando a me animar, resolvi que não usaria mais o Volvo, pois tudo dentro dele me recordava Bella, eu não queria, mas me torturar, como se isso fosse possível, apenas o fato de eu existir e ela não, era suficiente.  
Estávamos todos preparados para voltarmos a conviver com os humanos, para repetir tudo novamente, mas agora seria diferente, eu não teria minha base, minha esperança, eu podia até ter voltado a me animar, mas eu sabia que eu não suportaria por muito tempo ouvir os pensamentos de todos, sem dar um ataque...  
Estava em meu quarto terminando de arrumar minhas coisas, enquanto ouvia Alice cantarolando pela casa, de repente ela apareceu na porta de meu quarto sorrindo e disse:  
- Vamos...  
- Eu vou de Harley... Eu respondi surpreendendo-a  
- Uau, vai chegar abalandooo... Ela disse saltitante...  
- Novamente Os Cullens... Alice disse tediosa...  
- È fazer o que... Retruquei...  
- Vá na frente pois eu irei com Jasper e os outros no porsche da Rosalie. Alice me incentivou  
- Pode deixar... Eu respondi enquanto começava a sentir a dor me remoendo de novo.  
- Bye... Alice se despediu voltando a seu quarto...  
Eu respirei fundo, pegando o capacete em cima do sofá preto, pondo as luvas de couro, e a jaqueta que vieram junto com a moto, até que para alguém que não queria chamar atenção, só faltava gritar alto, mas eu não quis desapontar Alice, ela estava tão animada por eu estar sorridente.  
Desci as escadas com a mochila nas costas, passando por Esme que sorria vendo que pela primeira vez em muitos anos, eu decidira fazer alguma coisa nova, não que fosse novidade, mas depois de tanto tempo, poderia ser divertido.

Subi na moto, encarando os ponteiros, e acelerei ouvindo o ronco do motor, os ponteiros batiam a 160km/hrs, as arvores e as linhas desenhadas no asfalto passavam por mim como borrões, tentei me concentrar apenas no ronco do motor na estrada...  
Me deixei sentir o vento cortando meu rosto através do visor do capacete, quando comecei a diminuir virando na curva aonde a placa amarela indicava: Corks School.  
Foi quando uma rajada de vento me atingiu, trazendo com ela um cheiro que eu não sentia a muito tempo, mas um cheiro que me era inconfundível, um cheiro capaz de derrubar todas as minhas barreiras, perdi totalmente o controle da moto, derrapando no gelo que ainda havia no asfalto, e quando me dei conta, eu havia atropelado uma jovem, fui rápido antes que ela batesse com a cabeça no chão, mas ao me aproximar o cheiro me invadiu, fazendo minha garganta queimar, fazendo o monstro despertar como na primeira vez, somente a idéia de sentir aquele cheiro novamente quase me fizera perder todo o controle.  
Enquanto a segurava, a confusão se formava ao nosso redor, amigos histéricos, e preocupados.  
" Muito bem, para quem não queria chamar atenção" pensei comigo mesmo.  
Os cabelos cor de chocolate tampavam seu rosto, mas eu não ousei toca-la, tinha medo de que a ferisse mas do que já estava, pois concerteza eu havia quebrado seu braço esquerdo.  
- Calma, ela esta bem, acho que eu só quebrei seu braço. Eu informei alguns amigos que estavam eufóricos, tudo fora tão rápido que nem o capacete eu havia tirado.  
- Alguém já chamou o resgate? Uma garota loira e histérica se aproximou  
- Seu retardo, porque você não olhou para frente... A garota gritava comigo furiosa.  
- Calma gente, nos chegamos... Os paramedicos disseram se aproximando.

Enquanto os paramedicos a socorriam, a culpa por te-la machucado me invadia, eu mal chegara e já fizera mal aquela pequena humana.  
- Leve-a para o Centro Médico, e procure pelo . Eu pedi que a encaminha-se para Carlisle.  
Enquanto a ambulância partia, me virei em direção da amiga histérica e disse:  
- Vamos eu te levo para o hospital...  
- Vê, se também não vai me matar... A garota disse histérica...  
- Calma... Tentei tranqüiliza-la.  
A garota subiu na garupa, enquanto eu acelerei em direção ao Centro Médico, eu estava tão entorpecido, tão atordoado com o cheiro familiar, que quando me dei conta já havíamos chegado ao centro medico, e a menina estava grudada em minha cintura apavorada com a velocidade que devia ter vindo,.  
- Você sempre anda assim? Ela exclamou  
- Costume... Respondi sem pensar  
- Devia andar mas devagar para evitar acidentes como o de hoje... A garota me repreendeu  
E saiu andando em direção a entrada do Centro Médico, em poucos segundos ela havia sumido no imenso corredor a procura da sua amiga.  
Tirei todos os meus equipamentos, ainda me recuperando do cheiro que continuava impregnado nas minhas luvas, e nas minhas narinas, respirei fundo e entrei no Centro  
Médico, indo direto na direção de Carlisle, ao me aproximar ele me olhava com uma cara de espanto e preocupação.  
- Pai, desculpe fui eu que atropelei a menina, Eu pedi

- Mas o que aconteceu? Carlisle perguntou preocupado  
- Você não sentiu o cheiro dela? Eu exclamei angustiado.  
- Sim, Edward eu senti e fiquei tão atordoado como você. Ele me respondeu confuso  
- Não pode ser, ela esta morta... Respondi seco.  
- Nos sabemos disso, mas não há como negar que o cheiro e o mesmo. Carlisle disse ainda atordoado.  
- Você ainda não foi atende-la ? Eu perguntei confuso.  
- Exatamente por isso, não suporto ficar perto daquele cheiro sem que as lembranças invadam minha mente. Carlisle disse me surpreendendo.  
- Mas preciso saber se ela ficará bem? Eu perguntei preocupado com a pobre humana.  
Quando uma mulher histérica invadiu o centro medico, chorando rios de lagrimas, ela corria desesperada, ate que desabou nos braços de Carlisle, concerteza aquela devia ser a mãe, da menina que eu atropelara.  
- Aonde esta minha filha? A mulher gritava histérica  
- Calma, senhora, primeiro respire fundo. Carlisle tentava acalma-la.  
- Aonde esta Lucy? Ela perguntou novamente.  
- È a menina que foi atropelada? Perguntei cautelosamente  
- Sim... Ela respondeu angustiada.  
- Calma, senhora, ela apenas quebrou um braço, ela ficara bem.. Carlisle respondeu  
- Aonde esta o babaca que atropelou minha filha? Ela perguntou furiosa.  
- Senhora me desculpe, foi um acidente, eu escorreguei no gelo e perdi o controle da moto. Eu disse assumindo minha culpa.  
- Senhora peço desculpas pelo meu filho, realmente fora um acidente. Carlisle repetiu a mulher que pareceu se convencer, tudo que ela queria era ver sua adorada filha,.

- Por aqui venha, vou te levar ate a sua filha ... Carlisle respondeu levando-a ate a porta do quarto em que a menina estava, a mulher entrou desesperada, mas logo se acalmou ao ver sua filha.  
- Ela terá alta amanha. Carlisle me informou.  
- Sim, amanha pedirei desculpas a ela na escola. Eu respondi.  
- Melhor você partir Edward. Carlisle me ordenou.  
Coloquei o capacete de volta, e subi na harley e peguei a estrada de volta para casa,  
Quando chegue Alice e os outros me aguardavam curiosos e furiosos por eu ter estragado o primeiro dia de aula.  
Entrei largando as coisas em cima do sofá, e os encarei, mas antes que alguém dissesse algo, comecei a explicar:  
- Vocês não entendem, nenhum de vocês sentiu aquele cheiro, era exatamente o cheiro de Bella, o mesmo aroma doce e enlouquecedor, perdi o controle da moto e atingi a humana.  
- Edward, não pode ser Bella esta morta, será que você nunca ira se convencer disso. Alice disse furiosa.  
- Não Alice, eu não estou dizendo que ela seja a Bella, mas ela tem o mesmo cheiro, aquele cheiro que não tem como esquecer, ate Carlisle deixou de atende-la por causa do cheiro. Eu os informei.  
- Não é possível, amanha teremos que chegar perto dela. Alice respondeu  
- Sim, amanha ela ira na escola para avisar os amigos que esta bem, todos iremos te provar que você esta enlouquecendo. Alice me avisou e saiu andando antes que eu pudesse dizer algo mas.  
Subi as escadas me trancando em meu quarto, e sentindo o cheiro doce e suave ainda impregnado em minhas luvas de couro, que eu havia usado para ampara-la.


End file.
